youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn
Overview Dawn is labled "The Ghetto Hipster", formally labeled as "The Shy Girl". Dawn was a contestant in Seasons 2, 3, and 4 of Total Drama Camp. In Season 2, she was on The Purple Shoes, and was the main protagonist. She was shy, and formed a relationship with Noah. However, she was abused multiple times by Tyler. In the end, she beat Dakota in the finale and won the game. In Season 3, she was on Team Blue, but Roogle lost her the challenge, resulting in an early elimination. In Season 4, Dawn was placed on Team Losers, and became a ghetto hipster girl, thanks to LeShawna . But was eliminated because of Kaylee's immunity pass. However she never left the island because when being hit by toxic waste, she had the power to teleport anywhere. She returned to the game at merge. She began to stay under the radar, but was then eliminated at a double elimination with Justin and placed 10th. Season 2 Epic Beginning #2 Season 3 24 Times The Fun Season 4 A Fourth Chance Trivia *Dawn is the only winner to ever rejoin the show after being eliminated. *Dawn is the only hipster contestant. *Dawn is the only contestant to win, be eliminated pre-merge, and be eliminated during merge. *Dawn is one of few people who have been on fire, but perfectly survived it without being burned as seen in "Mutatious Merge." *Dawn is the only person to intimidate Lola in order to return. *In Season 2, Dawn won the musical challenge giving herself immunity. In Season 4, she lost and ended up being eliminated. *Even before being hit by toxic waste in Season 4, it is revealed that Dawn already had super powers. **This was speaking to animals, and being able to control them. *LeShawna has actually changed Dawn's storyline throughout the series. **In Season 2, Dawn was crazy for nature, and wouldn't even eat meat. After Leshawna recreated Dawn in Season 4, all she wanted to eat was fried chicken. *Dawn is one of four contestants to return to the game after being eliminated. **The others being Noah, Sierra, and Roogle. *Althought Dawn was the main protagonist in Season 2, she was partly the antagonist in the final 3, where she tricked Dakota and Tyler into turning against each other so she could make the final 2. **She had a final 2 deal with both of them. ***Ironically, they both became her enemies as well. *Dawn's first words were ""Hi...............Chris..........And Lola.............................." *Dawn never really caused her own elminations. **In Season 3, Roogle costed her the challenge. **In Season 4, Kaylee used her immunity pass, causing Dawn to leave. **In Season 4, Staci never voted and she could of been the tiebreaking vote. *In Total Humiliation, it is revealed that Dawn spilt milk all over her pants and had to wear the pants all day long. *Dawn is one of two contestants who have teleported. **The other being Short Boy ***However, he doesn't have the power to teleport. Chris magically made him teleport. Category:Females Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants